lollipop
by tenkage onna
Summary: You want this right? Well, howa bout a little equivelent exchange then? Something you really want for something I really want. Sure, why not.


XP it came to me randomly. enjoy hopefully. oh and i finally fixed my spelling error in itachi's name! wee!

warning- yaoi, shouta, incest, and a kiss.

reason- cause i cant draw it ;;;

rating- pg

pairing- itachi/sasuke.

summary-"you want this right?" itachi asked calmly, though inside he was dancing. sasuke nodded and the older boy couldn't help but let a tiny grin appear, "well, howa bout a little equivalent exchange then? something you really want for something i really want." the eight year old frowned but nodded, figuring his brother couldn't want much. "sure, why not."

disclaimer- i own nothing! not even a lollipop! please dont sue 

Sasuke watched in agony as his brother removed the lollipop from his mouth and briefly flicked his tongue over it. Damn it! He wanted that damn lollipop! He'd do anything to have it! He was on his usual sugar kicks(rather normal for an eight year old.) and his brother practically flaunted that damned lollipop! Ooooh, it looked sooo good. Its bright blue color, streaked with glossy saliva, and the color draining with the saliva down the stick, dying white a watered down blue. Ooooh, he wanted it! And just the way Itachi sucked at it made his sugar craving all the more painful. Maybe Itachi would let him lick it? Just a few times! The older Uchiha just continued to suck on the candy, not paying Sasuke any attention.

It was rather sunny and he had decided to sit outside, enjoying the breeze, sun, and his coveted lollipop. Not a care in the world. Quiet steps alerted Itachi that someone was coming, and from their footsteps, it was Sasuke. He sighed and thrust out his pointer finger, currently holding back a struggling Sasuke(1).

"Sasuke, why're trying to sneak up on me?" He asked boredly.

The younger boy froze and smiled nervously, "No reason! Nope not at all..." He muttered, glancing needily at the blue covered stick in Itachi's mouth.

Itachi raised an eyebrow and followed his younger brother's gaze, stopping at the lollipop. On the outside he remained passive and calm, but on the inside a twisted grin was spread out, large and insane. Perhaps. he thought I may be able to get something sweater than candy today. He slowly removed the lollipop from his mouth, and held it out to Sasuke, making sure the sun reflected off of the spit. Sasuke gulped and licked his lips, wanting to grab the candy and run.

"You want this right?" Itachi asked calmly, though inside he was dancing.

Sasuke nodded and the older boy couldn't help but let a tiny grin appear, "Well, howa bout a little equivalent exchange then? Something you really want for something I really want."

The eight year old frowned but nodded, figuring his brother couldn't want much. "Sure, why not."

Now the grin was covering his pale face entirely, and he grabbed Sasuke by the collar and pulled him forward. Sasuke was halfway into a yelp when Itachi's lips cut him off. The little raven haired boy didn't flail or try to get away, he just sat there(he had fallen forward when Itachi yanked him forward) on his knees, hardly able to believe what was going on. His eyes were wide and his cheeks lit up with pink. His brother kept a tight grip on the younger boy's black shirt, keeping him there. Pressing his lips against Sasuke's, Itachi let his eyes close. The kiss lasted only a few seconds, but to the two boys, it was hours. The older boy pulled away and grinned before thrusting the lollipop into Sasuke's still agape mouth. When his little brother gave him a confused look, the older boy let a soft chuckle escape his lips.

"Equivalent exchange little brother." He muttered before stand to leave.

Sasuke watched dully as Itachi walked into the house, and with bright blinking blue letters roaming through his head, Sasuke followed after his brother.

He needed to ask for lollipops more often.

done done. enjoy?

1- okay, sasuke was trying to sneak up and steal the lollipop. soooo, in mid jump, itachi blocked him. see?

anyway, thats the end XP hope you liked it.


End file.
